Harold Andrews (Earth-5875)
Superintendent Harold Andrews was an officer of the CMB and the warden of the Fiorina 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit, on the penal colony Fiorina 161. He was one of the staff members of the penitentiary in 2521 when a devastating drought forced the facility to shut down, but he stayed behind alongside prison guard Francis Aaron and medic Jonathan Clemens to oversee the inmates who chose to stay behind. Biography Early life Harold Andrews was born on June 1st, 2499. He joined the CMB in 2515, and by 2519 he served as the warden of the Fiorina 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit, on the penal colony Fiorina 161, in the Neroid system. After the environmental drought that afflicted the planet in 2521, he was one of the only three staff members who elected to stay behind to oversee the inmates who chose to continue living on the colony, alongside prison guard Francis Aaron and chief medic Dr. Jonathan Clemens. Ellen Ripley's arrival meeting Ellen Ripley.]]When a Type 337 EEV carrying Ellen Ripley, Rebecca Jorden, Corporal Dwayne Hicks, and the Auton synthetic Bishop crash-landed on Fiorina 161, Andrews contacted the nearest UNSC outpost to report the incident and reveal the fate of the crew. After filling the official report, he reported the news to the inmates and the staff, attempting to quell the agitation of the prisoners after it was discovered the only survivor of the crash was a woman. He was deeply irritated with the appearance of Ripley, believing it to have caused hysteria and pandemonium in the installation which remained in peace for three decades. He was later angered at Clemens when he discovered the doctor performing an autopsy on Newt's corpse without his consent at Ripley's suggestion. He later held an improvised funeral for Newt and Hicks, where he gave a brief eulogy. performing an autopsy on Newt's corpse.]] His fears were further confirmed when a series of incidents started occuring in the facility: Spike, the prison's guard dog, disappeared, inmate Thomas Murphy seemingly died by accident after falling into a ventilation shaft, which he attributed to Murphy's own carelessness, and later inmates Clive William, Ted "Junior" Gillas, and Peter Gregor attempted to rape Ripley after cornering her in the scrap heap of the penitentiary, but they were stopped and brutally beaten by Leonard Dillon. Andrews later received a slipspace probe transmission from the Office of Naval Intelligence stating that Ripley should be returned to UNSC space. The situation deteriorated more once Andrews noticed the close growing relationship between Dr. Clemens and Ripley. "story".]] After Edward Boggs and Daniel Rains were killed in a survey where Walter Golic returned soaked in blood, Andrews accused Golic of murdering his fellow prisoners, despite Walter's insistance that a "Dragon" was responsible. While Ripley tried to confirm Golic's story, Andrews restrained him in the correctional facility's infirmary. He later heard Ripley's discussion about the xenomorphs, but assumed she was delirious and placed her in the infirmary as well. Death Later, Andrews called every remaining inmate to the facility's mess hall, where he planned on organizing a search party for Boggs and Rains. During this event, Clemens was killed in the infirmary by the Dragon in the front of Ripley and Golic. Ripley escaped from the room, attempting to warn Andrews and the inmates of the presence of the xenomorph. Still unwilling to believe her, Andrews ordered Aaron to arrest her, but in the same moment, the Dragon lunged from the mess hall's air duct and lifted Andrews off of his feet, pulling him into the vent and killing him instantly, with the Superintendent's blood raining down in the prisoners. Personality Befitting of his position as a prison warden, Andrews was brutish, aggressive, and incredibly militaristic, running the Fiorina 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit with an iron fist. Despite this, he was considered a "fair man" by the inmates, which were grateful for him allowing them to roam free around the facility when he could have easily kept them locked. He did not believe his prisoners were reformed by embracing religion, and believed Leonard Dillon to be a fraud. However, he recognized their strong faith and as such did not offend their beliefs. He held the biggest grudge against Dr. Jonathan Clemens, believing him to be "insolent" and "dangerous". Andrews was a routine man, and disliked anything that disrupted his normal day. He also disliked using the deep space communication systems of the penitentiary duo to budgetary reasons. He was extremely skeptic towards Ellen Ripley's claims of the existence of the xenomorphs, which came to cost his own life when the Dragon killed him. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:CMB members (Earth-5875) Category:Fiorina 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit staff (Earth-5875) Category:Killed by Dragon (Earth-5875)